


Tangent

by blueraccoon



Series: Geometry [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/blueraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to know, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangent

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be part of [Right Angle](http://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/469233.html). Due to various reasons, I decided it didn't fit in the story and took it out. However, I liked it enough to keep it around, and I'm apparently incapable of keeping things around without posting them. This is non-beta'ed and a bit more raw than my usual, so be thou forewarned. These are not necessarily the Joshua and Stephen you know...

"I parked around the corner from you," Tony said as they walked back. "And I've got my kit, so...thank you. For everything."

"Leaving so soon?" Joshua asked with a mock pout.

"After what your friend said, I think it's probably for the best." Tony dug out his keys.

Stephen's hand closed over his wrist. "I don't," he said softly.

"What?" Tony looked down at his hand, then up at Stephen. "Look, it's been a great evening and all, but I've got to get home."

"No," Stephen said, still in that soft voice. "Come upstairs with us."

"Um--I don't know what game you're playing, but I'll pass, thanks. Your partner here has already said he doesn't share, and I'd rather--"

"I don't," Joshua murmured in Tony's ear. "But Stephen asked, this once. And besides. You want to know, don't you? You want to see it, feel it for yourself."

Somehow, during this conversation, they'd moved inside, to the foot of the stairs.

"No. Sorry, thanks, but I'll just be on my way now," Tony said, his voice a lot less steady than he wanted it.

"The thing about Stephen," Joshua said contemplatively, "is that he doesn't ask for much. But when he does, it's impossible to say no." He blew gently on the back of Tony's neck; Tony jumped in surprise.

Stephen looked down at Tony from the stairs. "Do you really want to leave?" he asked quietly.

"I should--"

"Not what I asked," Stephen said, a bit sharper. "Do you want to leave, Tony?"

His mouth was dry, his pulse was racing, and every instinct he had was--torn. Half of him was screaming to say yes, to leave and never come back.

The other half wanted to stay.

"No," he said finally, voice hoarse. "No, I don't want to leave."

Stephen smiled, and there was that same hint of power he'd seen in Joshua earlier. "Then come upstairs."

Tony walked up the stairs numbly, Stephen in front of him and Joshua behind. Stephen unlocked the heavy door and swung it open; Tony walked inside as if in a dream. The sound of the door closing and the bolt being thrown made him jump.

"Pick a word," Stephen said, turning on a few lamps. Not much, just enough to light the bedroom area and a path to it. "Something you'll remember to say if it gets too much."

Tony licked his lips, tasting the after-dinner mints they'd had. So--"Peppermint," he said. Why not?

Stephen smiled. "Peppermint it is, then," he said simply.

"Stephen." That was Joshua, stepping out from behind Tony. "Come here."

Slowly, Stephen walked over to him. "Hmm?" he asked.

Joshua pulled him into a long, hard kiss, one arm wrapped around Stephen's waist and one tangled in his hair, pulling his head back. "You owe me," Joshua whispered, licking Stephen's lips. "I'll let you play with the boy tonight--I'll help you. But so help me, Stephen, you owe me."

"I know." Stephen bit Joshua's lower lip. "I look forward to it."

Abruptly, Joshua released him, shoving him backwards. Stephen tripped and fell backwards, catching himself on his hands, arching into a backbend. He pulled himself up into a handstand and walked over, standing up and brushing off his hands. "Gonna try that again?" he challenged Joshua, eyes sparkling. "Hm?"

Joshua stalked toward him, hands loose at his sides. "Don't tempt me," he warned Stephen. "Or I'm not going to care he's here."

Frankly, Tony wasn't sure he minded. Watching them...his jeans felt uncomfortably tight as it was.

"Liar." Stephen laughed and kissed him. "You were awfully quick to agree, you know. What is it, Joshua? The fact that he's virgin? Or that he's already seen us?"

"Why not both?" The smile Joshua gave Tony was...predatory. Tony swallowed.

"Have you been with a man before, Tony?" Stephen asked, walking to him. "Or are you the ladies' man?"

He shook his head. "It's...been a while, but...I go both ways."

"Mmm. Good." Stephen curled his hand around Tony's neck and drew him into a kiss.

Hot and potent and Stephen didn't let him go until he was dizzy for breath. God. Tony licked his lips, trying to regain some sense of equilibrium.

"Get him on the bed," Joshua said, kissing Stephen's jaw, working his way down his throat. "And get his clothes off."

Stephen laughed again and straightened up. "You heard the man, Tony," he said, gesturing to the bed. "I find it's generally a good idea to go along with Joshua when he's like this."

"Just 'go along with' me?" Joshua asked silkily. "Is that all you do, Stephen?"

"Depends, Joshua. Can you make me do more?" Stephen purred.

Joshua closed his hands around Stephen's upper arms. "You really want to push me, Stephen? You really want to push me tonight? With him here?"

Stephen took a long, thoughtful look at Tony, who was standing next to the bed. "Tony," he said sharply. "Come here."

Right then. Tony walked back over to them. "Um--I can leave," he offered.

Stephen laughed. "I don't think so, Tony." He stroked his fingers down Tony's cheek. "But would you rather watch, than play?"

"Um--" Tony looked between the two of them. "Maybe? I don't--"

"Stephen." That was Joshua, and some of the danger had seeped out of his voice. "You really want the boy's first experience to be watching us?"

"He's already seen it," Stephen pointed out. He stroked Tony's cheek again, his throat. "Would you rather do that, Tony? You'll stay the night, and in the morning..." Stephen smiled slowly. "Anything can happen."

Tony blew out a breath. "Okay," he said, nodding. "That's...yeah." Besides, the idea of watching the two of them was already making his jeans uncomfortable.

"Have a seat, then." Stephen pointed at a cream-colored squashy armchair with a purple seat cushion. "And, Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Don't talk, don't interrupt, but if you feel like jerking off...tissues are over there. And if you need to leave, just do so quietly. It'll be fine." Stephen kissed him, lingering over it a bit, before Tony kicked off his sneakers and sat down to watch.

"So," Stephen said, teasingly.

"So?" Joshua raised an eyebrow.

Stephen laughed. "I've been hearing a lot of talk from you tonight, you know. Gonna back it up with anything?"

"Oh, you are _asking_ for it," Joshua said, voice low.

"Am I, then? What are you going to do about it, Joshua? Hm?" Stephen laughed again, walking around Joshua. "What are you going to do?"

Tony winced as Joshua grabbed Stephen and all-but-threw him across the floor, sending him skidding backwards until he fell, barely breaking his fall with his hands. "What am I going to do?" Joshua repeated. "Still want to ask?"

Stephen got to his feet slowly. "Yeah," he challenged. "I do."

Joshua slapped him across the face. Tony nearly came out of the chair, but--Stephen smiled slowly. "Do that again, and I might just believe you've got something to back up those words."

"Oh?" Joshua asked. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"You want it too much." Joshua shoved Stephen back, and back, until he hit the side of the bed.

"Oh look, the bed," Stephen said brightly. "How exciting."

"Yeah. The bed." Joshua traced a finger down Stephen's throat. "Take your clothes off."

"Or what?" Stephen asked.

Joshua pulled something out of his pocket and flipped open--oh no. No. Tony was _not_ seeing Joshua standing there holding a pocketknife. "Take them off," Joshua repeated, "or I will."

Stephen looked at the knife, then at Joshua. "Well, if you're going to be that way about it," he said, beginning to undress. Joshua didn't put the pocketknife away until all of Stephen's clothes were gone.

"Happy now?" Stephen asked. He didn't seem the least bit concerned with his state of undress, and his cock was definitely showing interest.

"Depends." Joshua took a step forward. "How far are you going to push me tonight, Stephen? Do you _really_ want that?"

"Do you _really_ want to play this game all night?" Stephen countered.

Joshua took another step forward, standing toe-to-toe with Stephen. "Back down now," he said softly.

"Why?" Stephen asked, taunting him.

A split second later, Joshua's hands were around Stephen's throat, thumbs pressing into his trachea. Stephen gasped in surprise.

"Still sure you want to push it?" Joshua said.

Stephen's head fell back; he struggled for air, panting. "Joshua," he said breathlessly. "Joshua..." It was a moan, a plea for something Tony couldn't figure out.

Joshua released him abruptly and Stephen fell to his hands and knees.

"Much better," Joshua said softly. "Don't you think so?"

Stephen rubbed his throat, sucking in air. He coughed, once, and Tony wondered just how much pressure Joshua had put on Stephen's windpipe.

"Get up." Joshua stepped back.

Slowly, Stephen got to his feet. "Yes?" he asked quietly.

Joshua pushed him down on the bed, pinning his wrists over his head. Stephen's feet were on the floor still; he lay sprawled across it, calves hanging off the side. "How hard do you want it?" Joshua breathed against Stephen's mouth; Tony barely heard it.

Stephen shuddered and let his head fall back. "Make me scream," he whispered. "Joshua..."

"Yeah." Joshua kissed him again, deep and long, and there was none of the near-anger Tony had seen just a few moments ago. "I'll give you what you need, baby."

Tony was getting dizzy keeping up with the emotional changes in the room. From lust to teasing to anger to...this, whatever it was--he had no idea how they did it.

But God, was it hot.

Stephen smiled faintly. "You always do."

Joshua stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Kneel up," he said--and there it was, that cool arrogance and power Tony had heard earlier. "You know the drill."

"Yes, Joshua." Stephen's voice was softer now, more subdued. He settled himself on his knees, facing the headboard, his arms loose and relaxed at his sides. Joshua moved around him, cuffing first one wrist, then the other, to the hoops in the bedframe.

"Okay?" he asked, running a hand down Stephen's back.

Stephen shifted a little, testing the restraints, before nodding. "Yes, Joshua."

"Good." Joshua kissed him briefly and stepped away. He pulled off his T-shirt and tossed it aside, stretching out his arms, rolling his head around on his neck. "Let's see," he said, almost to himself.

There was a large black trunk at the foot of the bed; Tony watched as Joshua opened it and looked through it, seeming to consider a few things before rejecting them in favor of others. Eventually, he stood up and shut the trunk, leaving the items he'd chosen on top of it.

Tony recognized the first one he picked up as a crop, long and slim and black. Joshua snapped it, once, and Stephen shuddered all over. "You recognize it, don't you?" Joshua purred.

Stephen nodded.

"Good. I want you to know what it is." Joshua trailed the tip of it down Stephen's spine; Tony could almost _see_ Stephen's skin twitch in response, like a nervous horse.

Without warning, Joshua snapped the crop over Stephen's ass, leaving a red line and drawing a startled gasp and moan out of him. "That's it," Joshua said softly, tracing the line with the end of the crop. "Ride it, baby."

He snapped it again; Stephen groaned, twisting into and away from the blow.

Every time Joshua brought the crop down, there was a swish followed by the crack of the leather hitting Stephen's skin. Every time it did, there was a corresponding sound from Stephen--a gasp, a moan, a whimper. He twisted against the restraints, but Tony wasn't entirely certain he was twisting away from the crop. It looked more like he was twisting _into_ the blows.

Tony found himself squirming a little in his seat, uncertain if he was more turned on or...well, he wasn't sure what "or" meant. But his cock was definitely liking what was going on, and _that_ bothered him. Shouldn't he be more, well, upset at what he was seeing?

Part of him wanted to leave, but part of him was too fascinated to move. This wasn't at all like the recordings, and he really hadn't looked at those much anyway.

Joshua put the crop down, running his hand down Stephen's back. "Not done yet," he said softly. He leaned down and bit Stephen's collarbone; Stephen moaned and his head fell back. Joshua chuckled and stepped back, picking up a fairly heavy flogger.

He shook it a couple times to make sure the suede tails weren't tangled and stepped back, letting it fly. It landed with a thud, turning Stephen's skin pink where it hadn't been marked before. Stephen groaned, dropping his head forward.

This one didn't seem to cause as much pain as the other one, from what Tony could tell. The thud wasn't as loud as the crack of the crop, and Stephen seemed to be more relaxed, even as he arched into it, panting for breath. But his skin was still uniformly pink--and, Tony guessed hot--by the time Joshua was done with it. Both Stephen and Joshua seemed a bit breathless, Tony noted.

He couldn't blame them. He wasn't feeling too steady himself.

Joshua put the flogger down and picked up one more item. He let it uncoil and Tony's eyes went wide at the sight of the braided single-tail whip. God. That--that thing looked _dangerous_. Tony wasn't sure he wanted to think about the pain that thing could inflict.

His cock twitched inside his jeans at the thought. Tony groaned inwardly; when had his inner self become such a masochist?

Then again, he _did_ work for Gibbs.

"Breathe for me, baby," Joshua said in a low voice. "You ready?"

Stephen took a deep breath, then another. He nodded, and Tony _saw_ him relax.

The whip cracked, the welt bloomed on Stephen's back, and Stephen cried out, arching back in what had to be agony--only the look on his face wasn't that, it was a combination between agony and ecstasy. Joshua didn't let him breathe before he brought it down again.

Tony shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a little. Almost without realizing it, his hand settled on his jeans, absently stroking his cock through the denim.

Joshua wasn't letting up, either; every time the whip landed the snap of it was just as sharp as the previous blow. Red marks crossed over Stephen's back, a new one blooming every time Joshua hit him. Stephen's voice was hoarse now, his breathing ragged. Both of them were sweating.

"Scream for me," Joshua said huskily, stepping back and shaking out his arm. "Scream for me, baby."

The whip lashed down, five full-out blows, one right after the other. On the last, Stephen screamed, a harsh sound full of pain and need and passion and Tony had no idea how love got in there but he was _positive_ that was it.

Joshua put the whip down, breathing heavily, and moved to uncuff Stephen, easing his arms down. Stephen collapsed on him, shaking.

"Easy, baby, easy, I've got you, I've got you..." Joshua held him close, rocking him, murmuring to him. Stephen didn't even seem to notice; he just burrowed into Joshua's embrace as closely as he could.

Tony closed his eyes, suddenly envious beyond measure. God, he wanted this--he wasn't sure about the pain, or the cuffs, but he wanted _this_. Someone to hold him and--well, hell, if he was being honest, time to _be_ honest.

He wanted this. He wanted someone who would take him, take everything he had, use it and use _him_ and at the end of it, hold him and keep him safe. Someone who wanted him, who wanted what he was, who he was.

He wanted someone who would strip away his masks and his defenses and want him for who he was, not who he pretended to be.

Might as well wish for the moon, while he was at it. He'd have better luck with it.

When he opened his eyes again, Joshua and Stephen were tangled on the bed, moving together in an easy, relaxed rhythm. Joshua's head was buried in Stephen's neck; Stephen had one leg wrapped around Joshua's hips. It didn't take long before one of them--Tony wasn't sure who--groaned, shortly followed by the other, and then both of them fell against the bed, panting.

After a moment or three--Tony wasn't sure--Joshua disentangled himself and stood, causing a sleepy sound of protest from Stephen. "I'll be right back," Joshua said gently, bending to kiss him. "But if I don't tend your back now..."

Stephen grumbled something that might have been an okay and Joshua smiled, standing to go to the bathroom. He had to pass Tony to do it and as he did, Tony rose to his feet, figuring Joshua would tell him to get out.

Instead, Joshua looked at him closely, brown eyes studying Tony's face like he was memorizing it. "Oh," he said softly. "Oh. I see."

"See what?" Tony kept his voice low.

Instead of answering, Joshua cupped Tony's face in his hands and kissed him slowly and gently. "Take off your clothes," he murmured. "And go keep Stephen company. I need to get the cream for his back."

"I should leave," Tony said, pulling back a little. "I should never have--"

"Shh," Joshua said, resting his fingers over Tony's mouth. "If we hadn't wanted you here, we would have told you to leave. I admit this isn't what I'd expected, but don't worry." He smiled. "I think Stephen has plans for the morning."

"Oh. Um. But--"

"It's all right, Tony."

It was interesting. Now that the--scene, Tony thought it was called--was over, Joshua was almost like a different person. Gentle, mellow--but still with that tone of command in his voice.

"Go on. I don't want to leave Stephen alone for too long." Joshua kissed him again. "Take the left side." He headed for the bathroom and Tony blew out a breath.

Apparently he was spending the night. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and slid into the bed, facing Stephen. Tentatively, he reached out to stroke Stephen's hair and was surprised when Stephen murmured in pleasure and cuddled closer.

"He'll cuddle up to anyone after a scene," Joshua said affectionately, sliding in on Stephen's other side. "And I'll lay you ten bucks he has no idea who either of us are right about now."

Stephen grumbled something; Tony had no idea what.

"It's going to be cold, baby," Joshua told Stephen. "Don't hit me, okay?"

"Oh, _fuck_!" Well, _that_ had woken Stephen up. "Joshua, would it kill you to fucking warm the stuff before you put it on my skin?"

"Baby, your skin's so hot right now that I'd have to put it in the microwave. It's _supposed_ to be cool."

"Cool, yes, but that feels like you just dropped a fucking ice cube on me!" Stephen twisted around to glare at his lover, gasping when Joshua began to rub the cream in. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ on a fucking crutch--"

"Normally he doesn't swear," Joshua said wryly. "And what's a good Jewish boy like you doing taking Christ's name in vain anyway?"

Stephen groaned and dropped back against the pillows. "God, Joshua."

"Pick one." Joshua kissed Stephen's shoulder. "Take it easy, baby. You're not up yet, you know that, and it's going to feel more intense."

"I'm back enough," Stephen muttered.

"Stephen." Joshua's voice firmed, taking on the tone of authority he'd used earlier. "Enough."

Tony wasn't too surprised to see Stephen sigh and relax, settling on his stomach so Joshua could finish tending his back. Up close, he winced at it--Stephen's entire back, ass, and parts of his thighs were red, although the color was fading. The welts, however, weren't, and they criss-crossed his back and his ass.

"They'll fade in a few days," Joshua said quietly, smoothing in the last of the cream.

"You didn't break the skin at all," Tony murmured. "I figured with that thing--"

"I've had a lot of practice." Joshua smiled.

"I bet." Tony shook his head. "How often do you two _do_ this?"

"Something this intense? Maybe once every couple weeks, more if one of us needs it. How often do we play?" Joshua shrugged. "How often do you have sex in your typical marriage--well, a healthy marriage?"

"It's _always_ like this with you?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Nine times out of ten, yes." Joshua yawned. "Go to sleep, Tony. We can talk more in the morning."

Tony didn't think he'd be able to sleep, not like this, not with them, but Stephen sighed and snuggled against him and Joshua's arm stretched over Stephen to rest on his hip and somewhere in the tangle of warmth and the pure pleasure of someone sleeping next to him and the insanely comfortable bed he fell asleep.


End file.
